


Switched ties

by Yadhiraluna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Caught, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadhiraluna/pseuds/Yadhiraluna
Summary: Two times Gryffindor Hinata Shouyou and Slytherin Tsukishima Kei have been caught.One time Hinata gets called out.The time they expose themselves by accidentally switching ties leaving everyone shocked about the couple.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 93





	Switched ties

**Author's Note:**

> ★☆enjoy☆★

* * *

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

Hinata Shouyou Gryffindor's 5th year and Tsukishima Kei Slytherin's 5th year Started dating their 4th year.

They had liked each other During 3rd year both at the age of 13, They had confessed their love for each other at the end of the year. Many letters were exchanged that summer. 

They had done many things from meeting each other parents and siblings and going out to get to know each other more outside of Hogwarts. 

Shouyou had shown the pureblood many things that he knew from his father. To say Kei had shown much interest in many muggle activities.

Two months after going back to Hogwarts in their 4th year Tsukishima Asked the question. **"Will you be my Boyfriend Shouyou".** To say the least, Hinata had a bright smile the whole day and no one could smudge it off his face. Many were concerned if his face had at least hurt a tiny bit.

No one had yet to notice anything out of the ordinary, used to their insults and awful remarks but what they had not seen was the little smiles and blushed that crept at their pale cheeks. Neither had they noticed the sweet meaning behinds the insults. This had been going on for a year.

They had yet to tell anyone and were happy to keep it to themselves, but what they didn't know was that they were going to have to let everyone know their 5th year.

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

* * *

**Kageyama Tobio**

**5th year Ravenclaw**

_**Caught them in Gryffindor common room** _

_Hinata Shouyou's best friends_

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

Even if Kageyama and Hinata are in different houses you can't keep them apart. Ever since Kageyama moved into the little town 9 years ago, Himself and Hinata would always be at each other hips. 

Everyone knew they were best friends since they meet at the age of 6. No one really tried to separate them. They both knew, but it was until now that Hinata slowly stopped hanging out with Yachi and Yamaguchi their Hufflepuff friends, and him. None of them really knew why They didn't mind because they knew he would always be there and make it up to them either way. He was an amazing friend. 

Hinata was always known to hang out with trouble makers and skip class. Mostly with Matsu, Maki the two Slytherins, Noya, and Tanaka other fellow Gryffindors. So when they found out he hung out with Matsun and Maki when he was supposed to hang out with the other 5th years they started to re-think and knew something was up.

★

Kageyama and Hinata were also known for practicing together even when they weren't in the same team. Today they were meant to have a joint practice, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. When Kageyama saw that Hinata wasn't there, He really knew something was wrong. Hinata the Quidditch freak skipping practice to do god knows what. To say the least, he was freaking out. Everyone kept giving him questionable glances and to why Hinata wasn't here. Sawamura the Gryffindor team captain and Akaashi the Ravenclaw team captain went up to him and he already knew what it was about.

"Hello Kageyama" Daichi had said In a relaxing voice that gave many mixed signals. Kageyama Had responded with a simple greeting to both team captains.

"Do you perhaps know where Hinata is, or if he's running late?" Said akaashi with a blank face but his voice says otherwise. 

Kageyama had no reason other than to answer Honestly. "He hasn't been spending time with yams, Yachi, and me. At first, it was once a week and now we only see him during class or in hallways, which really isn't much since he has started skipping class and spends more time with the seven years Slytherins. " Kageyama honestly felt betrayed but he knew Hinata would tell him when he's ready he had learned that in the last 9 years. 

"I- I know whatever it is he will tell me, I've known him for 9 years, and it's always been like this. He thinks we won't accept him for whatever reason and he goes away slowly so when he tells us and if we disapprove he would not feel as bad because he already has distance. So whatever reason he will tell you sooner or later."

"Thank you Kageyama, you are an amazing friend and he appreciates what you do, But next time you see him you better tell him that if he misses practice again I won't give him a second chance," Daichi says as he puts a hand on his shoulder. 

Kageyama nods and turns away, answering the questions about where Hinata was to his other teammates. It was a simple "I don't know"

★

Kageyama was worried about his best friends, he knew he would never miss practice, even if he somehow got hurt or in trouble with Headmaster Ukai. So he did what any friends would do, he went to the Gryffindor common room. Since he and Hinata would always hang out they knew each other's room passcodes. 

He walked slowly but surely to the common room, he called out the passcode and made his way inside to the room Hinata shared with Tanaka Noya and Kinoshita other 6 years Gryffindors. What he least expected to see was His best friend picked up and pinned to a wall with his hands on top of his head. He least expected to see that the person he was making out with was the Slytherin Tsukishima who they both hated, or at least thought they both hated. It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least. 

He gasped loudly, and that's what got the other 5th year's attention. Tsukishima put Hinata downs, They both had their eyes wide and were panting after their intense makeout. Kageyama wanted to leave so fast, it wasn't like he disapproved it was just the fact that _**Hinata shouyou**_ , The _**Hinata shouyou**_ he knew for 9 years would skip _**Quidditch**_ for a _guy_. Kageyama just simply turned around.

"I was worried because you would _**never**_ skip practice, Daichi wanted me to tell you that next time you skipped he won't let it slide." He sighed "I expect an explanation as to why you guys stopped hanging out with us" He chuckled a little. "Congratulation and remember to breathe it looked like you were gonna die" He laughed and left. To him it was pretty funny, he wondered how long it was going to be until he told the rest. He knew his best friend had been gay and he also knew Hinata had new his sexuality too. They know each other for a long time and knew things without having to tell each other. He was happy that his best friend was happy.

When he went to eat lunch he has a small smile and when Yamaguchi and Yachi had asked why he was late and smiling he just simply said he was proud of someone. No one had expected to see Tsukishima enter the Great Hall, and go up to the Raven claw table where Yamaguchi Yachi and Kageyama sat, neither did they expect for Tsukishima to bow down at Kageyama. The Great hall had gone silent to hear what Tsukishima was about to say.

"I'm very sorry Kageyama, and I hope you could keep what you witnessed between the three of us if that's okay, I also know you know each other for a while and was asking if you approve since your opinion matters a lot in this situation," Tsukishima said in a loud but also quiet and worried voice. Kageyama was surprised, of course, he approved, he wanted his best friends to be happy. Everyone wanted to know what Kageyama had to say to such an apology. No one has ever heard Tsukishima say an apology out loud or even hear him say an apology in private. 

"I-Its okay, I do approve I want him to be happy, it has always been like that, so thank you. It also means a lot that my opinion matters the most for him so don't worry I can keep my mouth shut." Tsukishima looks up with a smile on his face they both nod their heads and turn around. Everyone was shocked, worried for both of them, and or Happy they got along and also curious about what was going on. 

"Why is it quiet?" Hinata had said when he entered he was scared it had never been this quiet. To that everyone had started to scream and looked at the two wanting to ask questions but they knew better not to, so they kept quiet. 

Tsukishima sat down far away from Kageyama and next to Yamaguchi, Hinata had sat opposite from Tsukishima but far from him by sitting next to Kageyama, Yachi was simply seated next to Yamaguchi. 

Hinata had asked again what, when they stared at him. They responded with what a miracle it was to see him there. It wasn't much of a surprise with Tsukishima since he usually never came so no one had really suspected anything either. Hinata looked at Kageyama and responded with a small smile and turned back, they laughed and talked and it was like nothing has just happened from Hinata leaving the group and skipping practice, along with Kageyama and Tsukishimas sincere words amongst each other. 

★

As for Hinata, He had to clean the common room for a whole week for skipping practice, and the rest of the week went by with rumors as to why Tsukishima apologized but lastly no one questioned it.

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

* * *

**Matsukawa & Hanamaki**

**7th-year Slytherins**

**Caught them in Slytherin common-room**

_Tsukishima Keis Housemates_

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

Tsukishima Kei had always been a mysterious and private person. No one really knew about him, only Yamaguchi his childhood best friend, but unlike Kageyama and Hinata he and Yamaguchi going into different houses meant that they would be separated and spent less time together. That would be the reason he stopped going to the great hall completely. 

When a certain Orange-headed Gryffindor started hanging out more than usual with Maki and Matsun neither questioned it, they loved to do pranks with Hinata. He was creative and always knew what to do and never backed down any challenge. He started hanging out with them in lunch and even skipped classes to go plan pranks or set them up with maki and Matsun. 

The only thing they did find surprising was their roommate Tsukishima started to join them too. Now it was all four of them and sometimes they all got in trouble or even half of them and the other two got safe out of that one. It was no surprise when you saw any of them getting called out or heading to the headmaster's office. It was funny at first but now that they knew it was them so they took a break and started to plan something bigger. 

★

Everyone had been invited to attend a party at the Hufflepuff common room since it was open to anyone. Maki and Matsun had decided to attend. They shared a room with Lev and Tsukishima, Lev also decided to attend but Tsukishima Had said that he would be busy so he stayed. Tsukishima and Hinata had completely forgotten that today they were going to do the big prank. They had both stayed back and Hinata went to the Slytherin common room. 

They were going to study for a little bit, Hinata was going to show Kei something from the muggle world, and maybe even make out a little bit, but they weren't going to mention it, not until later. They would enjoy their time together since no one was going to be back until awhile. At least that's what they thought.

★

Maki and Matsun were enjoying their time but they had to operate the plan, so when they went to go find Hinata at the Gryffindor common room he wasn't there which was weird since his housemates said he didn't feel well and stayed back. They went to the Slytherin common room and into their shared room. Hinata was sitting on the desk without a shirt. He was so full of pleasure that he didn't see them come in while Tsukishima was bitting and sucking Hinatas shoulder and neck in full concentration. 

Maki and Matsun didn't know what to say to this, so Makki being maki he just said "So we aren't going to do the prank?"

To that, they both detached from each other, Hinata scrambling to put back his shirt on while Tsukishima wiped his mouth and glared at them. They both started to laugh as Hinata turned pale and stood up said something to Tsukishima under his breath and left toward Makki and Matsun bowed down and apologized for what they saw and would make it up to them. He picked up his bag and started to walk away before Matsun grabbed his shoulder and proceeded to say they were going to pull the prank and he would not mention anything but they both had to take the blame for them, so they did.

★

They got a whole week of suspension, to say the least, the prank was very funny, but no had thought that Tsukishima and Hinata were the ones behind it all, they had at least thought that Maki and Matsun also joined in.

If someone noticed when maki or Matsun started to laugh every time they talked to Hinata and Hinata paled no one said anything. Tsukishima was glad they didn't.

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

* * *

**Kinoshita Hasashi**

**6th year Gryffindor**

**Pointed out Hinatas hickeys in the Grand Hall**

_-Hinata's Favorite senpai and Roommate_

**☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆**

Hinata had just woken up, Kinoshita and himself were up last night in the common room playing some muggle games that Hinata showed, neither wanted to back down so they stayed up pretty late until Daichi had come to put the game away. 

That morning they were late for breakfast, so they hurried to get change into their proper clothing. Hinata hadn't noticed he didn't button up his shirt properly. When they had both finished changing they had run as fast as they could to the great hall. Before Hinata could go to the Ravenclaw table they were stopped by an angry Daichi, telling them that if they ever played games again late at night he would make them clean the dorm for a month. 

They both nodded and just as Hinata was about to leave Kinoshita gasped, Hinata had turned his head to lock back at Kinoshita who was pointing a finger at Hinata's neck and shoulder. 

"You have a hickey Hinata" Kinoshita yelled. That right there caught everyone's attention. Many people were protective over Hinata so when they heard that they all started to scream nonsense. 

'Who gave my dear kohai something so awful!" Screamed Tanaka and Nishinoya "Who gave you something like that!" Said Sugawara while lowering his shirt a little bit only to expose more. "Akaashi gasped and turned to hold Hinata by his shoulders "Tell us who it is Hinata, it's for your own good." 

With that Kageyama got up from his seat and stood next to akaashi. Hinata simply went to hide behind his back. Kageyama sighed "I can guarantee you the guy Hinata is with is very nice and treats him well. I know about him and there is no need to worry about him they even asked for me if it was alright. Right now they want to keep it private."

He glared at them, pushed Hinata toward the Ravenclaw table, and proceeded with his speech. "Don't bother it's not like he would tell, far as I know I'm the only one that knows. They hide it very well. They confessed at the end of the third year but only started dating in the fourth year So good luck with that." 

"We know too," Maki and Matsun said at the same time while laughing at the encounter. "Who knew he could give them like that to you Hina-Chan" "What do you mean we caught them in the act Matsun" No one had noticed Tsukishima go pink. "Hey!" Hinata screamed in protest. 

While this happened everyone else was shocked. First Hinata was dating someone. Second **_Hinata,_ **The _**Hinata**_ they knew didn't tell anyone when all he did was talk and talk. Third Only Kageyama knew and accepted them even after seeing the bite marks and lastly, Maki and Matsun only knew because they caught them in the act, Doing who knew what. 

"You caught them too, When?" Asked Kageyama, Now Maki and Matsun were laughing and only explained that they found them in the Slytherin common room. Kageyama said he also caught them in the Gryffindor common room after skipping practice. With that Duchi said that if Hinata ever did anything like that in the Gryffindor rooms that he would get in trouble and play in the next quidditch game and how he was disappointed at skipping practice to do such things. Hinata reluctantly agreed.

**★**

"Who do you think he's dating" Kinoshita had said. Tanaka, Noya, Ennoshita, and Narita were studying in the courtyard. They had taken a break and Kinoshita just brought up the topic. "Who? Hinata?" Asked Ennoshita. "Don't remind me about it, Did you see those marks all over his body?!" said Tanaka. "Why are you worried about it, His best friend has said he trusted said person" Narita had asked Kinoshita.

Kinoshita just wanted the best for his Kohai. Ever since they had met at the train Hinata had said he was probably his favorite person ever. They always told secrets and worried about each other. They always shared rooms in order to spend time together since they were not in the same year.

"I guess you could say, ever since we meet we became friends we know everything about each other it's like if he were my little brother." "Hey, why are you being so quiet Noya?" Kinoshita had said.

"I was thinking let's have a betting pool. Don't tell me you guys aren't interested honestly, we all want to know why not have a little fun with it"

"I know I'm meant to be responsible but, I agree I mean it could be fun, and imagine all the money!" "Yeah!, just don't mention I to Kageyama Maki and or Matsun they already know," exclaimed Tanaka. "Okay so it is decided, I'll take-up interested Hufflepuffs, Tanaka can take the Slytherins, Narita takes the Gryffindors, and Ennoshita you can take the Ravenclaws. Kinoshita, you make sure that Maki Matsun and Kageyama don't participate"

"We can ask Yachi to help us calculate since there are going to be many people involved" Ennoshita had said. "Okay great now we can start this during lunch," Narita said while picking up his notes and putting them in his bag.

**★**

That's is how the bet started, Many people had joined, They reduced everything into small bits, First, they knew it was a guy, and Kageyama gave them a hint after finding out he simply told them that he was very taller. Kuro had said Oikawa with that people had also mentioned the 7th year Gryffindor Iwaizumi. With that they also mentioned lev. Everyone had entirely different answers, That is until Maki and Matsun said he was a Slytherin. Lev Oikawa Sakusa, Osamu, and Ushijima. 

On the other hand, Kinoshita put pieces together, First Said guy was tall, and in Slytherin, Kageyama had also mentioned that the guys asked for permission and He remembered Tsukishima asking for his permission since it mattered. When Kageyama Maki and Matsun said they caught them, Tsukishima also went pink and lowed his head, why they had asked him to vote someone on the bet, he also said that he had no reason to be involved and left really fast.

That's who Kinoshita had picked, and noya gave him quite a face but didn't question it. It's not like anyone else would bet on Tsukishima and if they did what was there to lose.

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

* * *

**Hinata Shouyou Tsukishima Kei**

**5th year Gryffindor & Slytherin**

**Switched ties**

_Exposed their secret relationship_

_☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆_

_"I love you,"_ I said in between kisses. If I had known I would actually end up dating him, doing what we're doing right now I would be surprised. Now I wouldn't change it for anything.

" _I love you too"_ when he is in my hands he melts perfectly 

_"your perfect sho"_ I held onto his hips harder

_"I love your eyes"_ I pulled him up against the wall so he could put his legs around my waist

_"I love your hair" I_ moved from his lips to his neck sucking gently and leaving little small kisses around his collar bone

It goes like that small little pecks on the lips then long emotional kisses that could tear out your heart. Sweet simple words that only matter if they come out o each other mouths. Those little gazes spent up at each other holding lust and strong emotion, protection of each other. That is until they are almost to eat lunch. They hurried of trying to get clothes on, going around the room to find the missing pieces of clothing. Every time they're ready to go further or all the way, time catches up to them like if it were saying this is not the time to do such things. Kei first goes out of the Slytherin common room and into the hall heading straight into the grand hall. Hinata does the same. 

Today Hinata had to sit at his own table since they would be talking about some duties for the quidditch team, that Daichi had organized. 

Today Tsukishima had to sit with maki and Matsun in order to plan the newest prank for the end of the year that sho had to miss.

As Sho was ready to sit down all eyes were on him, Daichi was the first to speak obviously. 

"Hinata _What the fuck_ are you wearing" "My uniform?" Hinata had said slowly raising an eyebrow. "You're wearing a **_Slytherin_** tie!" Kinoshita scream next to him. Hinata slowly turned his head to the Slytherin table where they were around the one and only Tsukishima Kei. Suga was standing next to him ready to burst. 

_"Your dating Hinata"_ Suga yelled. That got everyone's attention. They all looked surprised to see Tsukishima was being the one yelled at. Much more surprising to see he had a _**Gryffindor**_ tie on, That only meant everyone had known what they were up to. It was quiet for a minute before Hinata went up to Tsukishima. 

"We switched these" They exchanged ties, and everyone was surprised to see that the one that now started screaming was Kinoshita.

"You guys have to pay me so much money, my bet was on Tsukishima and I won!." He said proudly, Yachi slowly stood up and gave Kinoshita a bag that was full of money from everyone betting around Hinata love life. Hinata was beyond surprised. He sighed Kissed his boyfriend on the lips and was about to turn around before he was pulled by Suga saying that if he was okay and now he was surrounded by Daichi, Noya, Tanaka, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuro. He simply said, "Kei is the best person out there for me, Can you stop saying he's not worth it, I'm pretty sure I'm not worth it for him he deserves so much better than me."

Daichi asked where they had done whatever they were doing, Hinata said that they never stepped a foot in the Gryffindor common room. Daichi sighed, disappointed wanting Hinata to clean the dorm room by himself. He was about to turn away before Kageyama got there and said it wasn't true, so now Hinata was forced to clean the common room for a month and a half, for lying and doing god knows what in the Gryffindor common room.

With that conversation, Hinata pulled his boyfriend into a kiss and started to walk away with the boy deciding that they would eat in the courtyard.

Hinata was happy. Better than anything. He was grateful to have someone by his side for along as they both want.

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ★゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

* * *

_☆゜+．．+゜☆゜+．．+゜☆゜+．．+end゜☆゜+．．+゜☆゜+．．+゜☆゜+．．+゜☆_

**Author's Note:**

> ☆゜+．．+゜☆゜+．  
> Hello,  
> Tsukihina is hard to find especially Hogwarts AU so here you go  
> ★Feel free to tell me what I need to improve.  
> -Thank you  
> ☆゜+．．+゜☆゜+．


End file.
